Clown's son
by PrincessTwilight2351
Summary: Harry was left to the mercy of the Dursley's. But what if The Joker and Harley became his new family? What if he meet some friends of theirs? Hogwarts had better watch out because the Clown Prince's son is coming.


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story on FF, so I hope you enjoy. If there are any typos please let me know and I'm happy for feedback and if there is any way you guys want the story to go then let me know. But aggressive comments or trolls will not be allowed. Period.

The story is M/M story with abuse, blood, violence, flashbacks (which I do not condone).

If you don't like then don't read please.

I will try to give a warning before a bloody or sexual scene.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their rightful owners not me, I wish I owned Harry Potter and Suicide Squad.

* * *

"I need a gangsta to love me better than all the others do…" Harry sang quietly to himself.

'The lyrics are truer than anything' he thought a tear sliding down his cheek as he tried to occupy himself as he waited to be let out of his prison. He would never call the Dursley house his home. When he heard a crash and some laughter in the house then it was quiet. He stayed quiet as he listened hearing two pairs of footsteps coming his way.

"Why is there so many locks and a cat flap on that door Puddin'? What's in there?" said a feminine voice.

"Let's find out" said a deeper voice.

Then there was a crack and then the door opened to show a man and a woman. A woman with very pale skin and her hair in ponytails except one side is blue while the other is red. She wore a shirt and shorts that was blue and red. She had a bat in her hands that said Good Night. The man had white as a sheet skin with lips that looked red in a smile and he wore a purple suit. His hair was lime green.

"Oh my god, a little boy" said the woman.

"I'm 15 years old, I'm not a little boy" huffed Harry.

"My names Harry by the way" Harry said shyly.

"My name is The Joker, this is Harley Quinn." Joker said.

"You're sooooo cute!" Harley cooed.

Harry blushed at the compliment and said "Thank you…. What was that crash and who was laughing?"

"Oh that was us coming in" Joker said.

Harley started laughing.

"Why are you crying?" Harley asked.

"The Dursley's hate me, my real parents are dead cause of a madman, I don't have any family that will love me, and my friends don't understand me." Harry said hysterically while tears came flowing down his cheeks.

Harley and The Joker looked at each other worried for him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked scared they would say no.

Harley and Joker were shocked for a moment before smiling at him and Joker said with a smile "Yes, you can come with us and we can be your new parents."

Harry stared for a second before smiling and bending his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harley asked concerned.

He was quiet for a second before he looked up laughing insanely before saying "I have a fun idea."

Joker and Harley were shocked again before saying "well let's hear it."

* * *

Petunia woke up to see her freak of a nephew talking to some man and woman. She then noticed that she couldn't move anything except her head. She looked over and saw Vernon and Dudley were waking up as well.

"Maybe we should just shoot them and leave." The man said.

"Or we could gut them." The woman said

"I have better idea but we can use one of those." The freak said.

_**Warning: this scene could trigger you so scroll until you see text like this again.**_

Harry went to the kitchen and found the knives.

"Which one should I use?" he wondered.

Harley walked over and looked at the knives with him.

"Which one seems like the most fun to start with?" She asked curiously.

Harry looked at her with shock before looking away with a blush and shy look.

Harley looked away from the knives to Harry. She blinked when she saw the blush he had. Then noticed how he was looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"...I've never had someone who was nice and asked me that. Everyone always decided what to do. Even my 'best friends decided to be my friends and I didn't get a say in it." Harry said sadly.


End file.
